- starfall -
by Mysterious Murders
Summary: It's a dark night when a she-cat staggers into FireClan's camp, about to kit and refusing to tell who she is. Ashstar would throw her out if it wasn't for a well-meaning medicine cat and a stubborn warrior. Moons later, her kit is looking for a way to save her new Clan. When a star falls from the sky and a strange cat gives her a power, will she find a way to use it? *ON HIATUS*
1. allegiances

Allegiances

_as of the first chapter_

* * *

><p><em>FireClan<em>

**Leader**

Ashstar- dusky black tom with stern amber eyes and sharpened claws

**Deputy**

Leopardtail- golden brown tabby she-cat with green-blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Speckleclaw- aged reddish-gold tom with short, coarse fur and hazel eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**

Jasminepaw- blue-grey she-cat with white marking and exotic blue eyes

**Warriors**

Gorseclaw- black-and-white tuxedo tom with sharp green eyes

Hailstrike- light grey tom with striking blue eyes

_apprentice; Briarpaw_

Crookednose- jet black tom with a dark grey muzzle and a crooked nose

Whitetuft- white tom with long fur and green eyes

_apprentice; Bloompaw_

Foxclaw- dark ginger tabby tom

Rowanlight- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

_apprentice; Thornpaw_

Dewstrike- light grey she-cat with deep green eyes

Quailwing - black-and-white she-cat with amber-yellow eyes

_apprentice; Hawkpaw_

Quickflight - pale grey fluffy tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Larktail - delicate sandy-colored she-cat with brown eyes

Grovetail - red-brown tom with green eyes

Elmfur - solid grey tom with blue eyes

_apprentice; Dapplepaw_

Alderpelt - marbled blue-grey tom with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Briarpaw- strong black she-cat with amber eyes

Bloompaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Thornpaw- cream-gold tom with black paws and ear-tips

Hawkpaw- sturdy brown tom with flecks of black and amber eyes

Dapplepaw- slender grey she-cat with a white-tipped tail and paws

**Queens**

Stormwind- Dark gray she-cat with white tips on her fur

_expecting Foxclaw's kits_

Blueflower- white she-cat with gray tabby markings and bright, blue eyes

_mother to Rowanlight's kits, Brookkit and Bearkit_

Sagestripe- brown and white tabby she-cat

_mother to Alderpelt's kits, Tawnykit, Mintkit, and Cedarkit_

* * *

><p><em>FrostClan<em>

**Leader**

Windstar- cream dappled she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes

**Deputy**

Silverblaze- grey tom with blue eyes and a light stripe down his back

**Medicine Cat**

Ivypelt- Small white she-cat with dark blue eyes and a long tail

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**

Streampaw - sleek furred silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors**

Fallfeather - dark grey she-cat with bright blue eyes

_apprentice; Pebblepaw_

Sparrowshade - black tom with amber eyes

_apprentice; Mothpaw_

Ravenleaf - light grey she-cat with white stripes and green eyes

Emberstone - russet tom with gray eyes

_apprentice; Amberpaw_

Blackfern - long-haired black tom with green eyes

Goldensky- black she-cat with sage green eyes

_apprentice; Slatepaw_

Brambleheart- light brown she-cat with tabby stripes and green eyes

Lionstripe- golden brown tabby tom with with green eyes

Greydust- brown she-cat with amber eyes

_apprentice; Oakpaw_

Riverstrike- light ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Rockwind- dark brown dappled tom with white paws and green eyes

_apprentice; Tanglepaw_

Swiftbreeze- pretty grey tabby she-cat with glowing amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Pebblepaw- white tom with one black paw and a black-dappled pelt

Mothpaw- grey tabby she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes

Amberpaw- ginger she-cat with white stripes and green eyes

Slatepaw- white-and-black tom with piercing amber eyes

Oakpaw- sturdy brown tom with tan spots and a short tail

Tanglepaw- a small silver tom with coarse, tangled fur

**Queens**

Willowhaze- black she-cat with blue eyes and a kink in her tail

_mother to Rockwind's kit, Tinykit_

Bluefeather- blue-grey she-cat with long fur and dark eyes

_expecting kits of an unknown father_

Brightleap- golden she-cat with one blue and one green eye

_expecting Emberstone's kits_


	2. chapter i- the mysterious she-cat

Rain soaked through the plump she-cat's pelt, chilling her to the bone. She shuddered, feeling too weak to continue. But she had to. The cat from the stars had told her she must, and she wasn't one to argue with a cat who came from the sky. She struggled on, the wet on the grass brushing against her belly fur. Every breath was a struggle as she trudged on, mud sloshing beneather her paws.

The sky darkened further and thunder rumbled. The she-cat yelped in pain and frusteration. She had no idea if she was even close to this Clan the cat had told her to find, and she couldn't go on much longer.

"Help," she whispered to the sky, desperately wishing someone could hear her. She stumbled on, until finally the world began to rock in front of her. She fought to keep going, but it hurt so much. The rain poured around her, its lulling rhythm making her drowsy. But she had to keep going! She couldn't fail, had to get there, had to complete her task…

The little she-cat collapsed. Everything went black. All hope wasn't lost, though. By some crazy twist of fate, at that very moment a black-and-white tom skittered into the clearing where she was lying motionless. His name was Gorseclaw, and he was on his way back to FireClan, which was the same Clan the she-cat had been sent to find. Mystified, yet knowing the she-cat needed help, Gorseclaw shouldered her up and carried her back to his camp.

He was just staggering through the enterance when a sandy-colored she-cat darted up to him. "Gorseclaw! Are you all right? What happened?"

Suddenly, she noticed the other she-cat Gorseclaw was supporting. "Wha- who is this?" she snapped, then shook her head. "Sorry. We should get her to the nursery. She looks like she's about to kit."

"You're right, Larktail," Gorseclaw murmured. Raising his voice, he called, "Speckleclaw!"

The old medicine cat took a moment to come out of his den, muttering curses. "What?" he croaked. Looking up, he saw the unconcious she-cat. He didn't ask any questions, instead padding straight toward the nursery. Gorseclaw followed him, Larktail helping him carry the she-cat.

When they heaved her into a nest in the corner of the nursery, Speckleclaw had already gotten Jasminepaw to help him. The grey medicine cat apprentice was carrying a bundle of sweet-smelling herbs.

"Will she be okay? How long until she kits? Is she in good condition?" Gorseclaw asked.

"She'll be better if you get out," Speckleclaw said gruffly. Reluctanty, Gorseclaw left. Larktail trailed behind him, looking put out.

"I'm still nervous," Gorseclaw said to no one in particular. Larktail sighed.

"Gorseclaw?"

The black-and-white tom looked over at her. "Yeah?"

"Would you ever… consider having a mate?"

He thought it over, completely oblivious. "Sure. I'm just looking for the right she-cat. Why?"

She padded toward him, eyes full of hope. "I thought… maybe… we…" she trailed off, letting the words speak themselves.

"Us?" he stammered anxiously. "Well- Larktail- you're nice, really, but I- I just-"

"I understand," Larktail said, her voice instantly freezing over. The night air suddenly got colder as she stalked off to the warriors' den, tail held high. Gorseclaw stared after her, eyes wide. "Larktail, wait!" he cried finally, leaping toward her. But she had already disappeared into the den.

Gorseclaw didn't dare follow her. He knew that he had unintentionally wounded her with his words. Why didn't he say yes?

Well, he knew that. He didn't love her, he liked her, but not love. There was no passion.

A wailing came from the nursery. Gorseclaw raced in, his heart pounding. "What happened?" he asked quickly. Speckleclaw grimaced, feeding the yowling she-cat some herbs. Jasminepaw answered for him. "She's kitting. Now." She then pushed Gorseclaw out of the nursery. He stared dumbly after her. Defeated, he turned to go to the warriors' den, but remembered, like a rock hitting him on the head, Larktail. Not the warriors' den.

Instead, he padded out to go hunting. It was late and lightly raining, but no matter. By the time he got back, maybe the she-cat would have kitted. He held a strange fascination with her.

Outside camp was cold, but he didn't care. He had already caught a sparrow and an unsuspecting mouse. For leaf-bare melting into newleaf, that was good prey.

The forest got lighter as he padded toward the pond that was on the edge of territory. Ice was forming on its surface. Gorseclaw stared into the water, wishing he could see his reflection in the moon-lit pond.

Something crashed in the bushes behind him.

He whipped around, staring into the darkness. His claws unsheathed but his breathing steadied as he saw that nothing was there. He was looking back up at the moon when he scented the faint scent of a cat.

He snarled. "Who's there?" he asked, trying to steady his voice. No one replied.

Gorseclaw calmed himself. He was right near the FrostClan border. Of course he could smell cats. He turned back to the water.

There was one more crash in the bushes. The black-and-white tom barely had time to look around before claws sank into his neck and he collapsed.


	3. chapter ii- a death and a prophecy

A soft grey figure moved before the she-cat as she blearily opened her eyes. The grey figure sharpened into a little blue-grey cat, barely more than a kit, but sorting herbs with incredible speed and skill.

"Hello," the she-cat rasped, surprised at how weak she felt. The grey cat, who looked strangely familiar, swung around to look at the she-cat.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed, dropping a bundle of herbs she held in her mouth. The she-cat nodded, feeling a dry sensation in her throat and stomach.

"I don't feel well…" she said, trailing off. The smaller she-cat's expression changed. It was hard to define, a mix of disappointment, anger, sorrow, and… pity?

"I know." Her tone was soft, yet guarded, like a snake about to strike. "That's because you're dying."

"I'm dying?" the she-cat repeated.

"You kitted last night. I don't know if you remember, but you came to us. FireClan. Gorseclaw found you in the forest, and brought you here, about to kit. Speckleclaw and I tried to help, but…" The little she-cat hung her head in shame and anger. "I'm so sorry. My name is Jasminepaw."

"I… understand…"

"You had three kits. They're beautiful. Blueflower is nursing them now."

{_This wasn't entirely true. Two of the kits were weak and struggling, barely clinging onto life. The other had died just that morning. But I think we can forgive Jasminepaw, as she was trying to comfort a dying queen.}_

"Tell me about them, Jasminepaw."

The little medicine cat apprentice looked flustered for a moment, then nodded. "It's a tom and two she-cats. They look like you."

_{Another lie there. But that'll all be discussed at length later.}_

"Why am I in here?" she rasped.

Jasminepaw ignored her, her eyes glazing over. The she-cat narrowed her eyes in concern. "What is it?"

Suddenly, the light from the morning sun seemed to shine across the vines covering the enterance of the medicine den. It silhouetted the apprentice, showing only her wide blue eyes. The she-cat stared wonderingly as Jasminepaw murmured, "The first omen arrives."

"The first what?" the she-cat stammered.

"The kit of a star, the fur of the sun, the heart of the wild. Only these three can stop the rising darkness that has started with a simple flower. And the one forgotten will be the one most important of all…"

The medicine cat choked off, dropping to the floor.

"Jasminepaw!" the she-cat cried hoarsely. The grey-blue apprentice shuddered, blinking. "That was a prophecy," she said wonderingly. "An omen and a prophecy. And-" she snapped, staring at the she-cat, "it seems serious. And it collides with you coming here." She approached the she-cat, lashing her tail. "Who _are_ you?"

"That's not important."

Jasminepaw's eyes grew wider. "It is!"

"It… is… not," the she-cat growled.

The medicine cat apprentice hissed and clawed at the ground. "I have to know!"

"I'm going to sleep," the she-cat said angrily, turning over.

"You can't!" the medicine cat cried, but the she-cat didn't reply.

_{The she-cat was dead by sunhigh that day.}_

Five cats came to the burial. A grey-blue medicine cat apprentice, an aged reddish medicine cat, and an unwilling queen carrying two tiny kits in her mouth.

There was another burial that day. Elmfur, a senior warrior, had stumbled upon the body of a black-and-white warrior, mysteriously killed, lying by a clear lake.

The leader, Ashstar, spent the day in his den, fretting over a prophecy made by a mere apprentice.


	4. chapter iii- an announcement

The kit felt a hard poke on her back.

"Wake up!" a voice snapped.

She twisted around to see Bearkit poking her. "It's time for the meeting, and you have to come. Ashstar said so!" he growled, towering over the young kit.

"I'm coming," she grumbled, swiping a paw at his muzzle. He staggered back, uninjured but obviously ruffled. The kit felt a glimmer of satisfaction, even though she knew Bearkit would tell Blueflower and she would get in trouble.

The kit climbed out of her empty nest and padded out of the nursery, her head down. As soon as she set paw in the clearing, she was aware that the whole Clan was watching, judging, hating. Hating her.

She knew she was different. She just wasn't sure why. She had heard whispers. _Omen. Darkness. Gone. Sister. Brother. Mother. Dead. Weak. Skinny._

_Stranger._

"Hey, Rogue-kit!" a voice cried. Not bothering to see who it was, the kit muttered, "Don't call me that."

A new apprentice, Dapplepaw, pranced up behind the kit. "What should I call you, then?" she asked mockingly. "Ashstar said not to name you until he had reached a decision about letting you stay."

The kit didn't reply, instead sitting down in front of the Scorch-Rock. She focused her attention on the black soot marks on its side, instead of Dapplepaw. She had to keep her temper in check. That's what Blueflower had said, scoldingly, when the kit had wrestled Tawnykit to the ground for sneaking up on her.

"Besides, you are a rogue," Dapplepaw persisted. "I know that your mother was one. You are too."

The kit felt anger boiling up in her, but held it down. When Ashstar started speaking, Dapplepaw would stop.

"Rogues are the enemies of Clan cats." Dapplepaw leaned close to the kit's ear. "That's why you'll never belong."

The kit leapt on her, knocking the surprised apprentice backwards. She began to hit the older cat with her small paws, putting as much force into it as she could. Dapplepaw wasn't much bigger than her, since she had only just been made an apprentice. And she had the advantage of surprise, and extreme anger.

Suddenly, she was knocked off into the dirt. Dapplepaw scrambled away from her. The kit looked up into the stern face of Ashstar.

"I'm not sure if you know this," he growled, "but in FireClan we don't fight innocent cats."

"Then why is everyone picking on me?" she dared, anger still burning in her pelt.

She felt a cuff on her ear. Blueflower was standing next to Ashstar. "Don't talk back to your leader."

"No, no, Blueflower, it's fine," Ashstar said, a strange malice in his amber eyes. "We'll just leave the kit and hold the meeting, shall we?"

The kit struggled to her paws, shooting a glare at Dapplepaw. The apprentice pretended to ignore her. Ashstar leapt onto the Scorch-Rock, yowling for the Clan to gather.

"We are here to decide on the fate of this kit," he said, gesturing toward the she-kit. "As we know, she is the only surviving kit of the rogue that arrived here late last moon.

We have to decide whether she stays, or she goes. Any opinions?"

The kit looked around desperately. However bad it was in the Clan, she was almost certain it was worse out in the wild, alone. Almost immediately, a voice came from the back of the group.

"The warrior code says never to leave a kit who is in danger. If we lead this kit into danger, leave her for the dogs, won't we be breaking the code in a million different ways?"

Jasminepaw. Of course.

Ashstar frowned. "Yes, but the code says a kit from any Clan. This kit is from no Clan."

"I agree with my apprentice," Speckleclaw said roughly, stepping forward beside Jasminepaw. "Are we crazy? This is a kit. An innocent."

Murmurs of agreement ricocheted around the Clan. Ashstar nodded. "I understand. But we must recall Jasminepaw's prophecy. It stated that a darkness was coming. I say we cut off all ties to that darkness, whether it be kit, rogue, or warrior."

"We don't know that she'll be involved!" a voice cried.

"But we do!" another cat argued. Rowanlight, from what the kit could see. The group erupted into yowls and angry fights.

The kit took a deep breath, about to leap into the fray. But before she could, Ashstar yowled, "STOP!"

The cats of FireClan broke apart, some with minor scratches. Ashstar shook his head. "Leopardtail, Speckleclaw, and I will consult."

The deputy, the medicine cat, and the leader padded into the leader's den. Instantly, Dapplepaw darted up to the kit. "I told you you don't belong. You brought bad luck with you."

"She's right," Tawnykit said sourly, coming up behind her. "It would be better for every cat if you just left."

"That's not true!" the kit snapped. "I belong as much as either of you!"

"Not if you leave the Clan," Dapplepaw purred. The kit scraped her claws against the Scorch-Rock pointedly. "D'you want me to show you how much I belong?"

Fear flashed in the apprentice's eyes, but Tawnykit darted forward. "You think you're so tough," she jeered. "You're not! We could take you in a fight."

"Are you kidding me? A blind rabbit could beat you before you could say help!"

Ashstar burst out of the den, putting an end to the two kits' argument. He looked shaken, yet excited. Leopardtail and Speckleclaw followed more slowly.

"We have made a decision," Ashstar said loudly. "Speckleclaw told me… information that changed my opinion." The leader looked down at the kit. "She will stay."

"What was the information?" Rowanlight called.

Speckleclaw stepped forward. "If I may, Ashstar," he said. Ashstar nodded.

"Ashstar's mate, Dewstrike, is expecting kits."

The Clan gasped. Dewstrike smiled modestly. Ashstar pushed past Speckleclaw. "Our medicine cat thinks that the kits Dewstrike will have are from the prophecy- the ones who will save the Clan. _The kit of a star- _that's obviously a leader's child."

The Clan nodded and whispered.

"And," the leader continued, smiling devilishly at the she-kit, "if our rogue here turns out to be involved in the darkness, I'm sure a kit of mine could defeat her."

_{There were a lot of holes in that reasoning, but Ashstar was not a reasonable cat.}_

"This kit, being a new Clanmate, will now need a name," Leopardtail said, taking over. "Usually, the queen names her kits, but this particular queen didn't see fit to do that."

"She died!" the kit called furiously, but quickly shut her mouth.

"So," Leopardtail continued, disdainfully ignoring the kit, "we shall let Blueflower, the kit's current guardian, choose her name."

"I will, Leopardtail," Blueflower said, dipping her head.

"I meant now."

Blueflower looked flustered and glanced at the kit. "I have an idea."

The whole Clan waited with bated breath, hoping to hear _Darkkit _or _Deathkit _or perhaps _Evilkit _if they were really lucky.

"Sparkkit. She is independent, but she is also from the fire."

After a few moments of silence, the cats of FireClan began to cheer.

Sparkkit knew what Blueflower was saying secretly, though. She could be independent, but with one move in the wrong direction, she could burn down the forest.


	5. chapter iv- kits and training

"Sparkpaw! Sparkpaw, play with us!"

Sparkpaw turned around to see two russet tabby kits scampering across the grass. Fennelkit skidded to a halt in front of her, closely followed by his sister Hazelkit.

"I have to go train with Foxclaw," Sparkpaw said, guiltily glad to not have to entertain Brightleap's raucous kits.

"Is this your first training session with him?" Fennelkit asked, hus green eyes wide and shining. Sparkpaw nodded, and the two kits exchanged excited looks.

"Can we come?" Hazelkit squeaked, prancing around the apprentice's paws. Sparkpaw winced as the kit stepped on a paw and gently pushed her off. "No, you can't come."

"Why?" Fennelkit whined. "We'll just watch! Promise!"

"Hey, how about you go play with Dapplepaw?" Sparkpaw suggested. Training forgotten, the two kits ran off toward the older apprentice. Sparkpaw grinned as she saw Hazelkit leap on Dapplepaw's back and knock her over.

Ashstar sauntered past Sparkpaw, sending her stumbling back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him go into the nursery. _Probably to check on Goldkit and Dewleaf… again, _Sparkpaw thought tiredly. The leader's young mate had kitted just a few quarter-moons ago, and the one kit that had come was already being hailed as the prophecy kit. As much as Sparkpaw hated to say it, Goldkit was a model of a perfect kit. She had gorgeous dusky grey fur and sparkling 'golden' eyes, although Sparkpaw thought they looked more amber. The kit was already taking her first wobbling steps.

Fennelkit and Hazelkit breezed past Sparkpaw, stepping on her tail. "Where are you two going?" the apprentice asked indignantly.

"We're going to see Goldkit!" Hazelkit said happily. Sparkpaw felt a flash of foreboding, but it quickly faded. _They probably just want to see their new playmate._

It came back, though, when Dapplepaw trotted after them. "What about you?" Sparkpaw asked in a low voice. Dappleleaf turned to her with a look of scorn.

"I'm going to see Goldkit, of course," the she-cat drawled. "After all, she is the kit of Ashstar."

"Fine, I'll go too," Sparkpaw decided, getting up to go to the nursery. Dapplepaw pushed her down with one paw.

"You really shouldn't. She's the prophecy cat, you know, and you're… well…"

"You don't know that!" Sparkpaw flared up. "Has it ever occured to any cat that I MIGHT NOT BE EVIL?"

She yowled the last part for all the camp to hear. Heads turned. Dapplepaw laid a condescending, yet tentative tail on her shoulder. "Listen, Sparkpaw," she said, her voice dripping with mock sweetness, "you should hold back on the yelling. Goldkit might be sleeping."

With a flounce and a flick of her long tail, the other apprentice darted into the nursery, leaving Sparkpaw open-mouthed outside.

* * *

><p>"Sparkpaw."<p>

Foxclaw's voice cut her like a thorn. Sparkpaw snapped out of her thoughts and stared up at her mentor. "What?"

"You haven't been paying attention. What did I just say about your leap-and-hold?"

"Um…that I should have jumped later?"

"No, that your claws were unsheathed," Foxclaw growled, shaking out his pelt and sending tiny specks of blood flying. Sparkpaw grimaced. "Sorry."

"Is this about Goldkit?"

Sparkpaw nodded, knowing that her no-nonsense mentor would find out whether she told him or not. He sighed, pacing around her.

"Sparkpaw, some cats in the Clan believe you are sent by forces of darkness. You're aware of that. And you lead a most unusual life, in which you are accepted by the cats around you and yet your every paw-step is challenged."

The grey-and-black apprentice turned. "I know," she said simply.

"And," Foxclaw continued, his eyes sharp and focused, "with the birth of Goldkit, everything is knocked out of balance. She could be the prophecy kit. But…"

Sparkpaw noted how Foxclaw looked faintly upset. He turned to her and stared at her. "Sparkpaw, our training session is over. Go back to camp, please."

"Why?" she asked. "Why are you upset? What happened?"

"Go back to camp," he snapped.

* * *

><p>Foxclaw walked into the forest. He still felt angry, and was getting angrier by the second. He knew what was coming. If only Ashstar would listen to him, he would realize how much danger the whole Clan was in. Ashstar was just so-<p>

The bushes rustled. Foxclaw whipped around. "Sparkpaw, I told you to go back!" he exclaimed, but Sparkpaw wasn't there. He sniffed the air suspiciously and scented another cat. "Sparkpaw, I swear…" he growled, stalking into the bushes. He emerged in a clearing dotted with flowers, and heard another rustle behind him. He turned again, just in time to see a pair of dark claws and a shape lunging towards him.


	6. chapter v- the beginning

Sparkpaw padded through the forest alongside Quickflight and her apprentice, Bearpaw. "So you're saying the last time you saw him was around here?" Quickflight asked, sniffing the air.

"Yeah," Sparkpaw mewed. "He looked upset, and told me to go back to camp."

"I don't see why this is important. He's a full-grown warrior, he can take care of himself," Bearpaw scoffed. He recieved a cuff on the ear from his mentor.

"He's been gone three sunrises, Bearpaw. There are foxes and badgers out here that can kill a warrior easily. Remember Gorseclaw?"

Sparkpaw had heard of Gorseclaw. He was a warrior who had gone missing the night she was born, and was found dead by the frozen lake. Larktail had loved him, she had heard, but he broke her heart the night Sparkpaw's mother had come. Sparkpaw had heard whispers that Gorseclaw had fallen in love with her mother almost as soon as he found her half-dead in the rain.

"Fine," Bearpaw sighed, padding after the two she-cats. "I still think he's okay, though."

Instantly, Quickflight flicked up her tail for them to stop. Bearpaw crashed into Sparkpaw, who almost knocked over Quickflight.

"I think there's a scent trail," she whispered. Sparkpaw and Bearpaw crept after her silently, aware of the danger they still could be facing. Quickflight led them through a mass of bushes, stumbling out into a small clearing.

"StarClan above," she breathed out. Sparkpaw padded out behind her and saw what she was seeing. Foxclaw. Lying on the ground. Dry blood. Dead.

Ever since Foxclaw's being discovered dead, almost every cat in the Clan was as cold as ice to Sparkpaw. Foxclaw's mate, Stormwind, didn't talk to her at all. Occasionally one of Stormwind's kits would attempt to talk to Sparkpaw, and the queen would pull them back with nothing but a stern paw and a glare. Eventually, Sparkpaw cracked, when even the kind medicine cat apprentice Jasminefur threw her a reproachful look.

"Why does every cat in this StarClan forsaken place hate me?" she yowled. To prove her point, she leapt to the top of the Scorch Rock and addressed the whole of FireClan. "I didn't kill Foxclaw!"

It felt good to say. "I didn't, I didn't, I didn't!" she snapped. By then, cats were beginning to gather. "I didn't kill him!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Goldkit, perfect little Goldkit, watching her solemnly, yet curiously, from the nursery. "Why don't any of you think she did it? Look at her, with her innocent little _amber _eyes! Maybe she's not as perfect as everyone seems to think!"

Complete silence. Sparkpaw could feel the twisted glee running through the Clan. They were glad. Glad that Sparkpaw had finally outed herself as the villain everyone was absolutely certain she was. Glad that Goldkit was there to save them.

The silence was broken by Goldkit herself. "I'm only a kit," she mewed loudly and clearly. "And you, an apprentice, is saying I'm a murderer?"

Her eyes were wide in a pity-me expression. The whole Clan exploded, shouting things at Sparkpaw, hateful things. Fury filled Sparkpaw, and her vision was clouded by a red haze. She lunged over the rock at the nearest cat. Dapplepaw. She slashed at her pelt, claws unsheathed, inflicting the damage that Dapplepaw had poured on her over and over again. There were no hateful shouts now. It was still loud, though, loud with the loudest and most terrible sound: shocked silence laced with fear.

"Leave."

Ashstar's voice boomed from the Scorch Rock. Sparkpaw fell off Dapplepaw, who once again scrambled back, this time with real, bleeding wounds. Jasminefur rushed to her side, glaring at Sparkpaw.

Sparkpaw stood, breathing heavily. She was only faintly aware that her claws were stained with blood.

"You heard me. Leave. There's no place for you here- _rogue."_

"Fine!" Sparkpaw snapped. "I don't like it here. I never have. But let me tell you this." Her eyes burned with passion. "Goldkit over there is no prophecy cat. Because there isn't a prophecy! I'm… not… evil!"

With those last words, she stormed out of camp, starting with an angry pace which quickly evolved into a crazy, lopsided run.

* * *

><p>Finally, she collapsed, too tired to run anymore. She faintly recognized FrostClan scent, but that didn't really matter anyway. But when she heard two voices a little ways away, she scrambled up a tree and sheltered in the branches.<p>

The voices revealed themselves to be two kits, prancing through the brush. _They must have snuck out of camp, _Sparkpaw thought with some satisfaction. They were a little tomkit and she-kit, and they were giggling and pushing each other around. Sparkpaw decided, rashly, to give them a little scare. She dropped out of the tree, causing an impressive amount of leaves to shower around her. The two kits looked petrified, and she bared her teeth. They screeched and scrabbled backwards. Sparkpaw, unable to contain her amusement, fell back and laughed out loud. She finally got up, chest heaving, and saw the kits still staring at her.

"What?" she asked roughly. The she-kit stepped forward daringly.

"You're on FrostClan territory, and you're from FireClan," she said, her voice trembling. Sparkpaw shook her head. "No, I'm not from FireClan."

"Yes, you are!" the tomkit exclaimed. "You're Sparkpaw. Our brother Pebblepaw saw you at a Gathering."

"Did he now?" Sparkpaw asked, beginning to turn. All of a sudden, she scented something on the north breeze, something that she hadn't noticed…

"Get down!" she growled, lunging at the kits and pushing them into a nearby bush. They squeaked with protest, but quieted when a huge dog crashed into the clearing, right where they had been standing. It turned around wildly, momentarily thrown off the trail. Just in time, a Twoleg ran through the trees, yowling at the dog. It knelt down and tied a colorful vine around the dog's neck, and led it away. The dog was still barking viciously.

When she was sure the dog was far away, Sparkpaw slid out of the bushes. The kits trailed out after her, shocked into silence.

"You saved us!" the she-kit exclaimed finally. The tomkit just sat there, staring in the direction that the dog went.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't have had to if you had stayed in camp like kits are supposed to," Sparkpaw pointed out.

"But you did," the tom said insistently. The she-kit dipped her head maturely.

"Thank you, Sparkpaw."

The apprentice met eyes with the two kits. They were so young… "You're welcome."

The moment of trust gone, she flicked them away with her paw. "Now get back to camp. Your Clan must be worried sick about you. And don't wander off again!" she called over her shoulder. "And don't mention me!"

But the kits had already dashed off, and gave no sign of hearing her.

Sparkpaw began to walk in the opposite direction of the two Clans, now that she had a rough idea of where they were. Finally, when it seemed that her paws were about to fall off, all cat scents but her own had faded. She was in a large, grassy field, and in the near distance she could see a row of Twoleg dens. Behind her, toward the setting sun, was the forest and the two Clans. In the other directions were faraway blue mountains. Sparkpaw sat down with a huff, her eyes flicking between the ways to go. Back to the forest wouldn't work. She would have to cross the borders again, and she was trying to leave the Clans behind. The mountains would probably have water and prey, but they were so far away, she wasn't sure if she could make the journey. The Twolegplace wouldn't do either. Unless…

She had heard that kittypets lived in Twoleg dens. That was out of the question. Sparkpaw couldn't stay cooped up with Twolegs for the rest of her life. But some cats, she had heard, lived in abandoned Twolegplaces or on the streets, and got food from different Twolegs every day. After all, every cat knew that most Twolegs would set out food for any cat who came around. That wasn't such a bad plan, after all. Sparkpaw wouldn't have to hunt a lot, and she wouldn't be trapped with Twolegs.

She resolutely took a paw-step in the direction of the Twolegplace, then another. That was her plan. That was her life from now on.


End file.
